dark_souls_remasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Firesage
The Demon Firesage is an optional boss in Dark Souls. Its appearance is similar to that of the Asylum Demon and Stray Demon. __TOC__ Location The Demon Firesage is found in the Demon Ruins, down the staircase from the second bonfire and past the Taurus Demon. In order to enter the fog gate, the Lordvessel must have been placed. Lore It was thought that the Demon Firesage was "the first demon to ever exist, and before becoming a demon, was the last master of the original fire arts", however, the existence of Ceaseless Discharge gave doubt upon this statement. Later on, it was revealed by Miyazaki that the Demon's Catalyst was improperly translated; for it mentions that the Firesage was the master of Chaos Pyromancy and not the original fire arts - indeed, for it was Ceaseless that was the first Demon.As stated by Miyazaki in the DS1 Design Works interview: "All demons are born from the fire of chaos, but he Ceaseless was the first, born so long ago, when the fire wasn't yet stable. He possesses it, but he can't control it and it burns him constantly. Despite his size, he's actually the youngest of Izalith's children, he stands gazing up at the ruins where his sisters live. The only source of comfort in his pitiful, painful existence is the belief that they are watching over him." Strategy The Demon Firesage is very similar in terms of moveset and attacks to the Stray Demon, so the same rules apply here: staying behind it and keeping a shield up should damage be unavoidable are good ideas. Be wary of its overhead attacks that are blockable, but deal heavy stamina damage. The Demon Firesage is highly susceptible to Bleed buildup. Getting too far away from it will cause it to either leap at the player with its hammer, or do a straight down smash, which can take away a large chunk of stamina. Note that both of those attacks do not track, so with proper timing, one can easily roll through their smashes. Notes *While its appearance is that of a huge Demon coated in fire, none of its attacks actually deal Fire damage, and as such Fire resistant armor is unnecessary. The Demon Firesage also has unremarkable fire defense itself, making fire-based weapons effective. *It is possible to skip the boss by being 2+ in the Chaos Servant covenant and using the shortcut to Lost Izalith. *Like the Asylum Demon, the Demon Firesage shares its battle soundtrack with the Taurus Demon. Boss information Attacks 'Swing' 'Hammer Smash' 'Leaping Hammer Smash' If the player gets too far, the Demon will cover a great distance very quickly after the starting animation. 'Butt Slam' Can deal bonus damage if the player is hit by the hammer as well. It will fly up into the air to perform this attack. 'Exploding Swing' It will only affect the area in front of it and being behind it is a safe zone. 'Exploding Hammer Drive' It smashes its hammer into the ground. Affects the area all around it. Defenses Drops Gallery DFS.jpg fighting firesage.jpg|Fighting the Demon. size comparison1.jpg|The vast size comparison between the Demon and the Chosen Undead. Music Footnotes References